


새로운 이웃 마이클

by ImSijik



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Other
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 10:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImSijik/pseuds/ImSijik
Summary: 아마겟돈이 무산된 뒤, 미카엘이 아담의 옆집에 이사를 옵니다.





	새로운 이웃 마이클

“당신 천사죠?”

아침에 눈을 떴을 때, 아담은 무언가 바뀌었다는 걸 느낄 수 있었다. 당장은 알 수 없었지만 분명 무언가 바뀌었다고 말이다. 변화의 정체를 알게 된 건 그놈들과 놀기 위해 집 밖으로 나왔을 때였다. 옆집 정원에서는 엄마가 이웃과 티타임을 즐기고 있었는데 그걸 보고 아담은 엄청난 충격을 받았다. 엄마가 이웃과 차를 마신다는 건 그리 놀라운 일이 아니었다. 아담을 놀라게 한 건 첫 번째, 옆집에 사는 카메론 아저씨는 엄마가 세상에서 가장 싫어하는 사람이었기에 엄마가 그와 차를 마실리 없다는 점이었고 두 번째, 어제까지 엄마와 쓰레기 수거 문제로 다투었던 카메론 아저씨 대신 처음 보는 사람이 옆집의 주인으로 바뀌어있다는 점이었다. 열두시간도 되지 않아 카메론 아저씨가 이사를 갔다는 것도 놀랍지만, 가장 놀라운 건 엄마는 카메론 아저씨가 옆집에 살았다는 것을 완전히 잊어버린 것처럼 보였다. 아니, 잊어버렸다! 엄마 뿐만이 아니었다. 점심을 먹기 위해 집으로 돌아온 아빠 역시 처음 보는 이웃을 향해 ‘오늘 날씨가 정말 좋네요, 마이클!’이라고 답지 않게 호의를 보이며 인사를 했다. 그건 결코 오늘 처음 알게 된 사이에 할 법한 인사가 아니었다. 모르긴 해도 아담은 부모님이 이웃을 자신을 키운 시간보다 더 오랫동안 알고 지냈다는 느낌을 받았다. 문제는 아담의 부모님뿐이 아니었다. 아담은 이 이상한 상황에 대해 그놈들과도 이야기를 나누었는데 그놈들은 모두 ‘무슨 멍청한 소리를 하는 거야?’라는 표정으로 아담을 쳐다보았다.

‘지난주에 마이클이 우리한테 빅토리안 케이크도 구워줬잖아. 잊었어?’ 심지어 가장 똑똑한 페퍼가 그 말을 내뱉었을 때 아담은 혹시 아직도 침대에 누워 꿈을 꾸고 있는 건 아닌가 하는 의심마저 들었다. 하지만 그럴 리가 없다. 왜냐하면 브라이언의 샌드위치를 훔쳐 먹은 개가 아주 지독한 방구를 뀌었기 때문이다. 꿈에서는 결코 냄새를 맡을 수 없는데 말이다!

그래서 아담은 그놈들과 헤어지자마자 자신을 제외한 모두가 호감을 품고 있는 이웃의 정체를 밝히기 위해 옆집 초인종을 눌렀다. 문이 열리고 처음으로 이웃의 얼굴을 가까이서 보게 되었을 때, 아담은 이웃이 ‘인간’이 아니라는 걸 알 수 있었다. 그걸 어떻게 알았는지 말로 설명하기는 힘들지만 하여튼 아담은 알 수 있었다.

“왜 내가 천사라고 생각하니?” 마이클이라고 불리는 이웃이 말했다.

“당신이 인간이 아니라는 걸 알거든요. 사람들이 모두 당신을 좋아하고, 당시에 대한 기억도 갖고 있어요. 분명 기적을 쓴 거겠죠.” 아담은 최대한 논리정연하게 자신의 생각을 펼쳤고 마이클은 조용히 아담의 말을 들어줬다.

“악마라는 생각도 들긴 했지만, 악마는 굳이 이렇게 공을 들여 내 옆집에 살만큼 똑똑하진 않을 것 같아서요. 11년이나 나를 다른 아이로 착각했잖아요. 또 주변 사람들이 자기들을 좋아하게 만들 것 같지도 않고요. 무엇보다-”

“무엇보다?”

“당신한테서는 좋은 냄새가 나요.” 아담은 그 말을 내뱉으며 조금 부끄러워했다.

“그래. 나는 천사란다. 그리고 네 생각대로 기적을 써서 이 마을 사람들의 기억을 조금 바꿔놓았지.”

“혹시 지난 번 일 때문에 그래요? 그때 그 이상한 천사아저씨한테도 말했지만, 저 아마겟돈 같은 거에 전혀 관심이 없거든요. 저는 그냥 이대로가 좋아요. 그러니까 이렇게 뭔가 꾸미지 않았으면 좋겠-”

“쿠키 먹을래?”

“네?”

“아무래도 네 이야기가 길어질 것 같아서 말이야. 이렇게 문 앞에서 얘기하지 말고 들어오렴. 저녁도 안 먹었을 것 같은데, 뭐라도 먹어야지. 미안하구나, 지금 집에 있는 거라곤 쿠키뿐이라서.”

아담은 고민했다. 확실히 배가 고프기는 했다. 그리고 천사를 설득하려면 조금 더 시간이 필요할 거라는 생각도 들었다. 그럼에도 불구하고 혹시나 이 천사에게 설득 당하면 어쩌나 하는 걱정이 아담의 두 발을 꽉 잡았다.

“걱정마렴.” 그 생각을 읽기라도 한 듯 마이클이 말했다. “아마겟돈 때문에 온 건 아니란다.”

“그럼 왜 온 건데요?” 아담이 말했다.

“네가 왜 그런 선택을 했는지 알고 싶어서.”

“그게 왜 궁금하죠?”

“궁금할 수밖에 없지. 네가 인간이 되었다는 사실이 내게는 정말 중요하단다.”

“왜 중요한데요?”

“역시 들어와서 얘기 하는 게 좋겠구나. 보렴, 이야기가 길어지잖니. 아담, 네가 얼마나 오랫동안 지치지 않고 날 올려볼 수 있는지 궁금하기도 하지만, 나는 슬슬 다리가 아파서 말이지.”

개가 낑낑 거렸다. 개 역시 마이클의 생각에 동의하는 것 같았다. 개는 집 안에서 나는 쿠키 냄새를 더 이상 견디기 힘든 모양이었다.

“이유만 알면 천국으로 돌아갈 건가요?”

“당연하지. 사실 이렇게 빨리 듣게 될 줄은 몰랐단다. 너와 조금 더 친해지면 물어볼 생각이었지만- 내가 괜한 수고를 한 것 같구나.” 아담이 들어올 수 있게 몸을 조금 틀며 마이클이 말했다.

“믿어도 돼요?”

“그럼. 난 천사잖니.”

아담은 마이클의 말이 아주 설득력 없다고 생각했다. 그럼에도 불구하고 아담은 마이클을 믿기로 했다. 이 천사가 부린 기적의 효력이 미친 것일 수도 있지만, 어쨌거나 아담은 마이클에게 제법 친근한 느낌을 받았다. 분명 처음 보는 사이였지만, 아주 오래전부터 알고 지낸 것 같은 느낌말이다. 그 이유가 궁금해서라도 아담은 마이클과 좀 더 이야기를 나누어봐야겠다고 생각했다.

아담은 개를 들어 품에 안고 마이클의 집으로 들어갔다. 그리고 두 시간가량 마이클과 대화를 나누었다. 놀랍게도 마이클은 이야기를 들어주는데 능숙한 천사였고(지금껏 아담이 만난 천사들은 보통 자기 이야기를 늘어놓기에 바빴다) 아담의 선택을 진심으로 존중해줬다. 아니, 흥미로워했다. 아담은 그 점에 궁금증이 생겼다. 하지만 시간이 너무 늦었으며, 개가 오줌을 싸고 싶어 했기에 마이클의 이야기는 내일 듣기로 약속하고 집으로 돌아갔다.

“내일은 쿠키 대신 다른 걸 준비하마. 네가 좋아하는 걸 알려주면 더 좋고.”

아담은 사과파이를 먹을 수 있다면 좋겠다고 말했다. 하지만 마이클이 ‘사과와 어떤 파이를 원한다는 거니?’라고 물었기에 사과파이에 대해 5분가량 더 말해줘야 했다.


End file.
